Just A Regular Day
by Destructor642
Summary: Modern AU where Link and Midna, a regular couple in today's society are having...just a normal day. Rated M for adult themes


_Kinda unsatisfied with this one. I wasn't able to finish it before the 14th of February so I didn't even want to work on it anymore. But this fic was dedicated to someone, and I had to finish it. I hope you will enjoy it._

* * *

The warmth of this bed was bewitching. With his head comfortably sank in the huge pillow, Link could feel something moving back and forth along his right arm, applying a light yet comforting pressure on him. His mind slowly returning to him from the realm of slumber, he opened his eyes and fell face to face with a dream-like sight. Midna had been watching him the entire time, silently. Leaning on her side, head in her hand using her elbow for support, she gazed upon her sleepy partner, whose bright blue eyes never failed to catch her full attention.

As Link's view started to clear, he could finally stare at his girlfriend's beauty, admiring her features. The soft traits of her face. Her wonderful orange hair. Her cute purple lips, which warmth only equaled their smoothness. Last but not least, her mesmerizing red eyes, perfectly illuminated in the shadows cast by the dark curtains of their canopy bed. The way she smiled was the most adorable thing in the world to him, nothing could ever replace this precious look she wore while watching her boyfriend wake up.

"Good morning, sleepy bean." Midna said in a sweet voice.

"Good morning, shining beauty." Link answered. Midna approached him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Since they woke up earlier than usual, they decided to stay in bed for a bit more. They opened the curtains slightly to let some morning light come through. At first, they did nothing but talk about multiple things, from general to specific, they were just chilling. Midna was comfortably hugging Link, her arms around his body, while the boy allowed his love's head to rest under his neck, making locks with her long hair.

The cuddling got more intense as time went on. Midna climbed on top of Link to lean completely on him. They both allowed the other's hands to roam free on their own body, all while kissing intensively. If Midna was more focusing on Link's muscled back and strong chest, his hands slid on Midna's hips and slender legs. The softness of her skin made Link's touch incredibly pleasant to her. The excitement quickly built up, but they did not commit to anything more aggressive. They would have more time for this later.

* * *

After a nice shower, Link and Midna went on to cook some breakfast for themselves. They had planned on going to the mall in the morning and they would never go out with empty stomachs. They baked quesadillas, putting in some scrambled eggs, bacon, and lots of hot sauce. If the smell of the ingredients frying in the pans was not already enough to make them hungry, looking at their finished meal when they finally put the food in their plates only intensified their appetite.

Eating the delicious breakfast with joy, they shared drinks around, sometimes fruit juice, sometimes milk. It was impossible for Link to not have milk for his breakfast. He always had three slots specifically dedicated to milk bottles in the fridge. Midna had her own spot in the fridge where she would put her bacon, lots of bacon. Sometimes Link would steal some and cook it for himself, defending his action by saying that they bought it together so it belongs to the two of them. _'Midna and her bacon.." _he often thought, although he completely knew it was just a joke between them.

Once they were done readying up, the couple finally left the house to head to the mall. Link wanted to let Midna drive. She managed to get her driver's license a few weeks ago but did not have her own car yet so Link would let her drive his so she can keep the practice going until they are finally able to afford one for her. Once they arrived, this exact same feeling hit both of them. This place held such good memories. It was in front of this place that the couple shared their first-ever kiss, finally being reunited after long years of separation. They remember spending the entire day stuck to one another, constantly walking hand in hand. After so much time away from each other, they did not want to let go.

The layout of the building was mostly the same as when they first went there. If the different shops could change from time to time, this place looked similar to what they have been used to overtime. Shopping started with Midna checking for some clothes, buying a long deep blue skirt, teasing the hell out of Link saying that he would not be able to resist her if she wore this outfit, and he indeed liked it very much. Link on his side found himself buying two new pairs of trousers to replace his worn-out ones, but only because of Midna's insistence. She was right though, the pants he was wearing looked so damaged. Torn tissues, wholes over the knee, it was time to get rid of this crap. She also made him buy a few tank tops. He did not fail to see why when he put them on. They were very light and comfortable, but his chest muscles were showing and when he told this to Midna who joined him in the fitting room, she could not help it.

"Do you really think I picked these randomly, sweety?" She said with a devilish grin, her hands roaming on his chest. What should Link do in this situation? No way to refuse such a treatment, it was way too good to deny her.

"You always have a trick up your sleeves don't you, dear? He replied.

"That I do, eeh eeh..."

* * *

After visiting most of the shops they used to go to, Midna and Link grabbed some food, not wanting to go home yet. If Link was a decent enough built man and Midna a model-like woman, that did not mean they could refuse some junk food when presented to them. They opted for the usual formula: chicken nuggets, and bacon burgers. They loved bacon, and it was never too much. They took their food and drove directly to the park just a few streets away from there. After they found a nice and peaceful corner, they sat down in the grass and ate their food. The sky was so clear, and the temperature was surprisingly high for the season, making it a perfect climate to chill outside without the risk of getting cold. Once the couple had their tummies well filled, they simply laid down in the grass, snuggling close, well set next to their lover under the warm sunrays. They relaxed there for about an hour, then moved out, going back to their car.

* * *

The afternoon was already starting to shift to evening at this period of the year. Link and Midna were now back to their house. After putting away all the stuff they bought earlier, they grabbed their controllers and decided to have a bit of fun on video games. Sometimes cooperating, sometimes against one another, all types of games were tried out. Laughs and smiled were shared through it all. They could spend days sitting on the couch, playing together or watch the other play their favorite game.

"Hey Midna, how about we go out again tonight? This new bowling opened not too far away from the pizzeria. Maybe we could eat there then play some games. How does that sound?" Link asked his girlfriend, silently checking things on her phone.

"I could be convinced. Will you let me win?" She questioned back with a smug. Link was hesitant to answer, he felt the bait in her question but knew what to say.

"Well, nope, I won't because you don't want me to throw and aren't going to accept a victory I gave you, so you will have to fight to get your win."

"You know me well, boy.." She leaned towards her man and kissed him tenderly. They lazed for a few more hours at home and decided to go once they felt hungry.

Nine o'clock was just around the corner when the lovers exited their home for the second time today. After today's fast food, they opted to eat some pizza for dinner just like Link suggested. Despite not booking a table early, they were in luck as the pizzeria looked a bit more empty than what they experienced in the past. It probably had to do with the fact that they went there later than usual. Comfortably set at a table just for the two of them in a warm corner of the restaurant, they ordered one giant pizza they could share. Covered with different sorts of cheese, an egg for Link's side, and last but not least, the always important element of any meal: bacon.

They ate slowly and took the time to enjoy their food, teasing and flirting with one another during the entire dinner. The thing that stood out the most to Link was that, if he was always at ease with words, Midna had more struggles to put her emotions and deep feelings into sentences, despite all the love she had for him. But with time, she got better at it and became just as good as him when it came to teasing. The way she laughed and looked at him sent shivers down his spine. He was so in love with her personality, and so she was with his. Always smiling and goofing around, Link's attitude brought all the warmth Midna's heart needed. Nothing made her feel more alive than the pure essence coming from this man. They would often say to the other how they deserved someone better than them but always ended up telling the other off, constantly reminding that it was not about who deserved who. _"It's you that I love, and it's the only thing that matters."_ This was the kind of sentence they ended up with. If they could be blockheaded about the way they saw themselves, there was one thing they could only agree on: they were lucky to find one another. They can not imagine a world where their counterpart does not exist. They promised how they would never let this chance go to waste, and they held onto it, until the day they finally reunited.

* * *

Satisfied with this delicious dinner, Link and Midna were now heading to the new bowling site. Unlike the restaurant, it was pretty filled up with people. They realized it was more than just a building with bowling alleys. Plenty of different activities were available. Hair hockey tables, darts game, a few pool tables too. They would make sure to check this out too. For now, they wanted to play bowling first. Lots of people were already playing their own game and they did not know if there was still enough room for them. Link headed towards the reception desk and asked for an alley to play on. With the huge amount of people already playing, only one was still available. Luck seemed to be on their side again, and they headed to the alley they were given.

"So, I've only played once in my whole life, so you better not make fun of me if I fail okay?!" Joked Midna. Link had a bit more experience since he used to play quite a lot during his teenage years. Midna was the first one to play, and she had not even started that problems were already there as she tried to select a ball.

"All these balls are heavy as hell how can someone lift that!?" She complained. With Midna not realizing that the balls were disposed from heaviest to lightest, Link went to the other side of the rail and chose one that seemed more appropriate to Midna's physical strength.

"Here babe, give this one a shot." Said Link as he effortlessly handed his girlfriend another ball. She was about to sigh when she took the ball out of Link's hands and managed to carry it around without too much trouble. It was only at this moment that she understood.

"Don't tell me that all the balls on this side are the heavy ones and they are lighter on the other side." She told Link. He was not too sure if it was a question, a statement, or perhaps on order so he played it safe.

"Alright, I won't say it then." The smirk on his face annoyed Midna but it was too lovely to not smile back. This face always made her heart jump with excitement. With the ball firmly in her grip, Midna moved in front of the alley and readied herself for her first shot. She took a step back, threw her arm behind her back, then back in front for the throw. What happened next was something that Link would come to qualify as _'a disaster'_. Not only did she drop the ball so high that Link sworn he heard the wood crack when it fell on the floor, but her angle was also way too off and the ball went straight into the gutter before it even crossed half the track.

"Don't, you, dare, say anything." Said Midna with a threatening tone as she slowly turned back to face Link, who was trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

"You are going to need some practice." He shrugged. Taking another ball, Midna was about to try for her second toss when Link stopped her, positioning himself behind her, slowly guiding her movements every step of the way so she could replicate it. She made him repeat the movements many times, saying she needed him to _'build her muscle memory'_. Link's naivety was almost saddening to her. She did not care about the game or becoming better, she just wanted him close.

_'Works every time.' She smiled to herself._

* * *

"You are hella drunk Midna."

"Nooooo youuuu..."

"I mean, I can speak properly and sit there without having to hold the side of my chair to prevent myself from falling. I can't say the same for you."

"But then...tell me whyyy YOU look blurry if I AM drunk huh..? What's ya answer to that? BOOOOM you don't know what to say anymoooore..."

After playing bowling for a good hour, the lovers went on to explore the building a bit more. They played a few different games but Midna's favorite attraction was the one they found upstairs: the bar. They did not notice when they first entered, but there was a second floor designed for a more relaxed atmosphere with board and card games but also a place for customers to buy some refreshments.

Midna spent pretty much the rest of the evening drinking and playing cards, sometimes just with Link, sometimes with other people. She was not very resistant to alcohol. Needless to say, she got drunk pretty quickly. What surprised Link was that she kept eating snacks to balance between alcohol and food. That was a good sign, at least she would not end up unconscious on the floor. But right now she could barely walk and having a normal conversation with her was almost impossible. She could start laughing for no apparent reason too, and even if it was lovely, it clearly showed how hard the drinks were affecting her. Link was getting tired, and considering Midna's state, he thought it was a good idea to go back home. He only drank one beer, knowing he will be the driver for the return so there was no risk for him to suddenly lose control. The hardest might be to get Midna to the car, he thought.

* * *

The trip back went without problems. The traffic was fluid and nothing seemed to be disturbing Midna's silent rest. Link switched on her favorite radio station and Midna would start humming quietly when there was a song she liked. Despite her being drunk not so long ago, she was not being obnoxious or anything. Perhaps the effects of all the shots she got tonight were already fading away. Link glanced at her a few times. Looking at her right now was so lovely, she was beautiful and adorable.

"We are home sweety, wake up." Said Link, lightly brushing Midna's hair off her face. It seemed like he just woke her up as the girl yawned loudly, stretching her arms and legs as wide as possible. She was also rubbing her eyes quite harshly, trying to get rid of all that sleepiness. Link was already out of the car and came to Midna's side to open her door. She teased him for this.

"Where's the red carpet? I expected more than this Link." She said with an evil grin.

"Well, that's all you have for now."

"Can you...can you carry me inside, please love?" The way she asked and the look in her eyes were irresistible, and Link did not have the heart to say no, not that he was against it anyway. He approached her and slid his arms behind her back and under her legs to lift her off her seat and back inside their home, closing the door by pushing it with his foot. With her arms circling around her lover's neck for support, Midna let herself being carried inside, comfortably held by these strong arms she loved oh so greatly, her eyes closed as if she was falling asleep again, at least that is what Link thought. His original intention was to lay her down on the bed so she could have soft ground to rest on if she wanted to sleep right away. It was without counting on Midna's twisted mind...

Link just had time to enter their room when the woman jumped off his arms and, in a motion that still surprises him to this day, forced him against the now-closed door with his arms pinned on the wall, their noses practically touching.

"You don't look tired anymore..." Said Link in a low but firm tone. Stuck between the wall and his partner, with no room to breathe and his arms clasped by Midna's solid grip, he dove right into her ruby eyes, and what he saw was not the preciousness of her personality anymore. If he was not expecting this..._situation_,he was completely unphased and held his stern gaze right into hers. This look, those red eyes, they were burning with determination, with passion, and most importantly, hunger.

_'Come on. Do it. I dare you.'_ This was what her intense glare said. Keeping the pressure on his wrists, Midna was only waiting for Link to make the first move. It was often not so hard, but tonight, she found him incredibly composed. Despite doing her best to look as threatening as possible, the only thing Link did was to smirk, but not stupidly. This smile he held was burning with confidence, and she did not like it. He was challenging her back. They kept this position for half a minute and Midna knew she was losing this fight. Being so close to him did not help. She had the positional advantage, but her mind did not follow, waiting was too hard. Accepting defeat, Midna pressed her lips against Link's, finally letting go of his arms.

Link found his way out of the trap Midna had closed on him earlier but never stopped the kiss. They slowly moved back towards the center of their room, never letting go of the other, resting their hands on each other's hips, kissing deeply. Love was flowing both of their minds and no matter how intense this little psychological battle from earlier was, they found themselves at peace during this moment. It was all sweet for a time, but Midna was becoming impatient pretty quickly, starting to slide her hands under Link's shirt to touch his bare body. Excitement quickly built and she was now attending to remove his belt. Even if Link knew what was her intentions, he wanted to make her wait a bit more and kissed her more aggressively, something used as a distraction to take her hands off his trousers. He quickly noticed that she was not going to give up.

"Chill Midna.." Link said between kisses.

"Shut up Link. I've been waiting for this all day long..." She answered while forcing her tongue into his mouth all while taking her shoes off, throwing them randomly on the floor behind her. While Link was playing with her long hair, Midna's hands were now roaming freely around Link's back, enjoying the curves of his body. They were getting more and more turned on with each second but they still tried to contain themselves, but this task was harder than anything else at this moment. At one point, Midna could not keep it and tried to directly slide one of her hands into Link's pants. With exceptional reaction time, Link acted immediately, taking her hand out of his underwear and violently slamming her against the wall.

The impact made her squeal but she did not have time to think or move. Link already had her on lockdown. Using the inside corner of his left arm to keep one of her arms from moving, and using firmly gripping her other arm with his hand, Link was now the one in command. He was even applying weight on her upper thighs using his knee, making sure she would not move a muscle. But what really kept her immobile was Link's free hand. _He_ now had his hand between _her_ legs, using it as a pressure tactic. He was glaring intensively. These eyes, this look, it made her so excited. The roles were now reversed. Opened to him, completely defenseless, she was under his total control, and that was everything she waited for.

"Don't forget who's the boss." He said angrily, pressing his hand against her intimate parts without committing to anything. Midna though was only waiting for it to happen. Her whole body was burning with anticipation.

"Now you start to be more assertive. I like that." She answered, slowly moving her crotch against his fingers. Her sexual appetite was now out of her own comprehension. Link tried to keep his mind in the right place, but his instincts were undoubtedly taking over. Their excitement had reached its peak. Teasing was fun while it lasted, but now it was time to act, and Midna made the opening move by freeing her hands off his grasp, then proceeded to literally rip Link's shirt.

"Show me what you've got wolf-boy."

They twirled around and threw themselves on the bed.

* * *

Bliss. It was the only way to describe this feeling of pure joy and excitement that was running through their body, or perhaps was it the adrenaline overflowing in their veins. Link and Midna were both laying flat on their bed, trying to recover from the intense lovemaking. While Midna was taking rapid and short breaths, Link's respiration was deep and long. Their arms and legs were sore.

This night was wild, as they battled to see who would be the first one to drive the other crazy. Time passed and none of them showed any sign of fatigue. They knew that if they showed any weakness, the other could use it to their advantage and go for an ending blow. This war turned to be senseless, no one was going to win, so they simply decided to let the competitive spirit go away, and lost their mind on each other. No time for thoughts, their hearts took control over their actions. They alternatively changed positions, letting both of them enjoy their own moment, sometimes the dominant, sometimes the receiver. Every time Link thought he was done for, Midna jumped back at him, requesting more, and when she was out of stamina, Link would go back on her of his own. A never-ending cycle fueled by the sheer power of love. It all ended in one beautiful push, conveying all their love and passion for one another, a moment where they physically felt like one.

"You're such an animal Link." Said Midna with shaky breaths.

"Talk for yourself...you wild freak." He answered with just as much trouble as his partner. The words may sound rude out of context, but they were used to call themselves under such names, even using much harsher ones when they are making out. The first time Link actually called Midna out with a very insulting name in the heat of the moment, he came to regret it after and apologized to her. Midna knew better though. Not only did she know it was not meant to the exact word and was only the result of letting his passion out, but she also loved it when his man called her in dirty ways. From that day, Link never stopped doing it, and Midna allowed herself to do it as well.

"What a fantastic day. I got my breakfast bacon, my lunch bacon and my dinner bacon, I have my comfy bed, and my Linky..." she said, stroking her man's neck.

"So kinda like any other day?" Link replied. Midna laughed.

"Hmm, yeah kinda." She smiled.

Neither talked for a few minutes. Words were not needed. The way they were looking at each other was enough, not like their actions prior were not. They were both so exhausted, too much to actually shower again despite being covered in sweat, but they hardly cared.

"You know Link, this holiday doesn't really feel too special to me..." said Midna with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Not that it wasn't good, far from that, this day was perfect, but for a day that's being so hyped up, we could do this every weekend if we wanted it. Like, I just don't get what makes it so special. If we want, it can be similar every single week."

"Well, I find it better this way. By realizing that we can do this kind of thing anytime we want, it makes us understand how lucky we are to have one another, and we enjoy the moment even more, that's how I see it. And I sure enjoyed it." He shot her a teasing smile and caressed her upper body. "We don't get to do _this _all the time either so every time we do, it's always amazing Midna."

"_Wellll_...we still do _that_ pretty often, especially these days." She talked to him in a very seductive tone, her hand moving under the sheets to reach for the lower parts of his body. "It's a good way to stay warm during the cold season."

"Who needs to stay warm when you are already so hot, uh?"

"You idiot." She laughed, playfully hitting his arm with her fist. "Talk for yourself, you really killed me tonight. You went hard on me, ice-cold, merciless..."

"Hmm. But you loved it...didn't you?"

"Mhm...of course I did...you were incredible.." she whispered, snuggling even closer to him.

"And you were fantastic Midna..."

"Mhm...my hot King.."

"My sexy Queen.."

They stayed like this for some more time until Link finally decided to get up and turn the lights off, preparing them for the night. He rejoined Midna in their bed and closed the curtains of the canopy, letting the comforting shadows of the night enveloping them in a sweet blanket of dreams and joy. While Link laid on his back, Midna allowed herself to rest her head on Link's torso, her favorite pillow, and wrapped one arm around it. He obviously did not mind a bit and closed the embrace by moving his arm over the shoulder of the Twilit beauty, letting his hand touch her exposed back.

They shared one long and deep kiss before closing their eyes for good. They were both tired, they needed to sleep. They were both in love. They had each other. And it was under Hylia's protection that they would fall in each other's arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my precious Linky..."

"Happy Valentine's day to you too my adorable Midna. Have a good night. I love you.."

"I love you too.."


End file.
